Guacodile
Guacodile is the fourth plant obtained in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It fires avocado pits at zombies, dealing one normal damage shot per hit. When attacked, it will rush offscreen and bite each zombie in its path two to three times, with each bite dealing 7.5 normal damage shots. It deals twice as much damage to the first zombie hit while rushing. Guacodile can be planted both on land and in water, but it cannot fire its pits while submerged. Almanac Entry Guacodiles fire seeds from a distance. When attacked they will rush off the lawn biting any zombies they encounter. Usage: plant is lost after rushing attack Special: can be planted on water Ask Guacodile to tell you a little bit about himself and he'll give you a wry smile. "I'm a Guacodile. I've got a bite like a bear trap. I spit rock-hard pits with a force, speed and accuracy envied by every plant on the battlefield. Heck, I've been known to walk on water. I'm pretty much the whole enchilada." Yeah, the guy is a bit of a braggart but he's good at what he does. Sun cost: 125 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, it will push nearby zombies away and release two smaller rushing Guacodiles, without rushing offscreen itself. Strategies General Because Guacodile can chomp zombies upon getting close, it is useful in creating a last ditch line of defense against zombies that have broken through the player's defense. It can also work as an instant plant if planted immediately next to the horde, and this strategy is further augmented by its fast recharge rate. However, Guacodile is not a powerful plant by itself, as its seeds only deal as much damage as a Peashooter, and its chomp attack is incapable of killing a Conehead Zombie instantly under normal conditions. Slowing plants such as Sap-fling and Stallia can assist Guacodile in dealing more damage with its chomp. Because Guacodile does not chomp a zombie once, but rather multiple times as it moves through, a slowed zombie would take more damage from its chomp attack compared to a normal one. Sweet Potato, Hot Date and Garlic can also divert zombies to a single lane, allowing Guacodile's chomp attack to hurt a lot more enemies at once. Guacodiles are also useful on levels where the number of plants that can be lost is limited as Guacodiles that rush off screen are not considered to be lost. Do not use Guacodiles on Excavator Zombies (unless the Guacodile is fed with Plant Food or planted right on the tile the Excavator Zombie is on) as they will get thrown back before they can perform their rush attack. Another zombie to not use it against is Explorer Zombie or Torchlight Zombie as they can burn it without making it rush. Guacodile is great against many zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour because many of the zombies are weak enough for a Guacodile to easily destroy using it's rush attack. Along with its fast recharge rate, it will be able to destroy many big threats such as Arcade Zombie or even lone Gargantuars, provided you have an adequate sun supply. The only zombie to watch out is Boombox Zombie as he will stun Guacodile in its position. Guacodile is also a poor choice in Pirate Seas levels without planks as when it performs its rush attack, it will end up falling in the ocean and are unable to target dangerous threats (such as the Imp Cannon). Also, it could be helpful planting them behind your sun producing plants, as if zombies manage to get through your defense, they will be stopped by Guacodile. Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile In this Chinese Brain Buster, the player must control a series of Guacodiles to eat all the zombies across the screen. They cannot hit a surfboard, run into themselves or exit the lawn as it will cause the player to lose the level. Trivia *It can shoot pits while submerged if there is an octopus binding an aquatic plant (excluding Lily Pad). **Although, if it is planted without a Lily Pad past the tideline and is attacking something when the tide washes in, it will continue shooting pits, despite the fact that it is in water. *Its original sun cost was 175 sun, but that was changed in the official update. *When fed Plant Food or rushing off in the Pirate Seas and there is water in its path, it will sink and make a splash like a Swashbuckler Zombie. *It will rush immediately under the following conditions: **When it is pulled by a Fisherman Zombie. **About to get abducted by a Zombie Parrot. **Pushed directly or indirectly by a Mecha-Football Zombie, a Punk Zombie during its Punk jam or an ankylosaurus. **Attacked by a reflected projectile from a Jester Zombie. **Hit by a Sun Bomb explosion, or a Gargantuar Prime's or a Turquoise Skull Zombie's lasers. **Hit by a MC Zom-B's microphone spin. **Hit by a Hair Metal Gargantuar's sonic blast. **Hit by the Zombot Dark Dragon's fire breathing attack or its fireballs that it spits out. **Sucked in by Zombot Sharktronic Sub's mouth turbine or about to be eaten by one of its sharks. **About to be crushed by a Frozen block that is pushed by a Troglobite or an Arcade machine that is pushed by an Arcade Zombie. *Explorer Zombie and Torchlight Zombie's torch can burn and kill a Guacodile if it reaches it while it is still in its idle position. However, when planted at the right time, Guacodile can do its rushing attack and still kill the Explorer Zombie. Also, if the Guacodile is provoked into its rushing bite attack, it will become immune to the Explorer Zombie's torch. *The Guacodile in the Almanac entry picture and seed selection screen is floating above water, but in-game, it is in the water. *It, Coconut Cannon, Oak Archer, and Bowling Bulb are the only plants to have a Brain Buster created exclusively for them, not counting Special Delivery. **For this plant, the Brain Buster is called Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile. *It and Infi-nut are the only non-single-use plants that can survive Turquoise Skull Zombie's laser attack. *The zombies that are knocked back from Guacodile's Plant Food are counted as airborne, allowing Blover or Hurrikale to blow them off the screen and kill them instantly. *It rushes at the same speed of a lawnmower. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, it gains a metal mouthpiece which resembles a bear trap when upgraded to level 2. This makes it the only plant whose appearance changes when upgraded. **Its Almanac entry in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 seems to allude to this, even though the metal mouthpiece only appears in the Chinese version. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach plants